turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Redem
Hey Redem, it's Baiter! Looks like we're the biggest Turtledove fans around right now. -Well thank you, I'm just trying my best (a bit hard since I don't own any of turtledove book) I bought a new one today, Counting Up; Counting Down. I've read his WorldWar series, but only two of his American Empire series, plus a few books of his here and there. Household Gods I particularly liked. I live in Ottawa, Canada. You? -Baiter Quebec just next to Ontario (Yup I'm a frenchie) Ah. I'm originally from Calgary actually, I moved here to go to the U of O, in marketing. Well I'm in my last High school year--Redem What city do you live in? My gf's family is from Montreal. -Baiter Saguenay, it's a fairely remote (100 000 people live there) Yeah, I don't know where that is, but I don't know Central Canada that well. Most Non-quebec native don't So why are you such a Turtledove fan? Well I happen to be a huge fan alternate history and the universe fascinated me Hey big Harry Turtledove fan. I have read all of TL-191 and the first three books of the Worldwar series. From the USA- Raylan Great another to join us Well if we work hard I'm sure we can make a nice Wiki (I've been slackin off lately)- Redem Yea this should be pretty interesting, workin on the encyclopedia When did this wiki start and what else should I know- Raylan Well, I've only been working on it for a couple of weeks, and it looks like our bud Redem has done most of the work so far. I'm from Ottawa btw Well thank you, but I'm mostly putting the base, I think we should focus on detail so we can go further than what they have on wikipedia. All right that sounds good- Raylan than we have a something of a somewhat of a plan -Redem Baiter I also liked Household Gods. I also liked Turtledove's book Guns of the South, anyone read it?- Raylan :It's Dingo. I liked the Timeline 191 (I'm reading The Victorious Opposition and awaiting the paperbacks of the other ones). I am a German and especially admire HT's grap of history; Guns of the South and Household Gods are on my ToDo List when I am finished with the "Opposition". I will help whenever my time permits it (1st Lieutenant in the Federal Defence, and student of Informatics in the University of the Federal Defence in Munich). All in all, I adore Turtledove since reading "In the Presence of Mine Enemies". :Hey, who's Clarence Potter going to be, Wilhelm Canaris or Claus von Stauffenberg??? (I hope the former) :BTW, sign with --~~~~, y'all'll like the results! :Yours, Dingo 02:12, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) Potter looks like he is going in the direction of Stauffenberg, he has gotten himself involved in a July 20th- esque plot, but he is still in intelligence. The plot against Jake isn't as big yet as the the July 20th plot and I don't know how much bigger it will get, but it does involve another high ranking officer.- Raylan Raylan, Guns of the South was, I think, the first HT book I read. I really liked it, and I still reread it once in a while. -Baiter Just wondering, how do you create new articles?- Raylan Thats funny it was also the first HT book I ever read. I really need a new copy though as mine is quite beat up. -Raylan (well I didn't expect my talk to be that full when I sign in) Well quite Frankly I don't know how to create new page I mostly hop from a article to another editing them to have link to dead end page so I can create my basic raw article (so other can put the more precise information in it and I'm quite thankful that they do -Redem No problem Redem- Raylan Hum does anyone know how to had template to the wiki they would be really useful into making it prettier --Redem 22:25, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sorry can't help you redem. Its been pretty quiet lately huh- Raylan Yeah, I know the Holidays really slowed us, Maybe we could work on the WorldWar Article --Redem 04:15, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Thats pretty funny because I just finished Worldwar Striking the Balance today-Raylan Well that's great :) -Redem Raylan, I guess it's time you read Colonization then eh? -Baiter Yup thats next on my list- Raylan I liked that series, especially Down to Earth. Homeward Bound was a bit of a disappointment tho. -Baiter Hum anybody got any idea on were we could make publicity for the Wiki ? - Redem I ll try posting in on regular wikipedia under Harry Turtledove... NM, seems like someone beat me to that -Baiter Yup that was me a long time ago :) -Redem Good news, I recently got the authorisation to use some harry turtledove map I found on the net, I'm open to any suggestion on how to use them. - Redem That is good news... where'd you get them? What are they maps of? how'd you get authorization? -Baiter 85.255.113.156 needs to be banned for posting pornographic links on the community portal page. Also, is there any way for me to get admin status? Ok for the map I got them there, I simply asked the creator. http://www.alternatehistory.com/discussion/index.php (Please don't talk about the wiki there I have already put a thread for that so please if you join there, DONT TALK ABOUT THE WIKI for the admnin thing I have no idea...I'm not an admin the guy vanished into thin air acoording to wiki city the guy name Shsilver - Redem 85.255.114.133 85.255.114.130 85.255.114.134 85.255.113.158 are other ip addresses that have been posting pornographic links, although I don't understand why these links appear when an article is editing, but not just looking at the article's main page. I think I have removed all of the recently added porn links. How can we get someone with admin status? Hmm -Baiter Well we could start over but would be pretty stupid...-Redem Let's move this convo to the community portal page shall we? rather than fill your talk anymore -Baiter Ok - Redem (thought it was praticial I always knew when something was up) Formatting Some notes on formatting: Use three single-quotes around the title of an article to bold it. Also, incorporate the title as the first words of the first sentence, which should be the most basic definition of a term and use complete sentences throughout. Two single quotes around a word or phrase will result in its being italicized. When adding a category, please use a pipe and the article title in order to facilitate sorting. The word the in the article title should be left out and names should be in last name, first name order.: article title or article title at the bottom of a page will help categorize each article. When adding a picture to a page, please upload it to this site and use the code to size and place the picture. Shsilver 12:06, 24 April 2006 (UTC)